


Devotion of the Nocturnal Sword

by Lokewight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Romance, Supernatural Elements, supernatural lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokewight/pseuds/Lokewight
Summary: A heartbroken reader ends up in a contract with the Fairy King Ravus Nox Fleuret. As the contract progresses, everything the reader knew, including her humanity and her social circle, starts to come into question.Written as a dare from Sugarbomb on Tumblr. Blame Vie for this nutfest.





	1. The Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Vie, I am dragging you down Ravus hell, and you're going to love it.
> 
> Lyrics from Kamelot's Poetry for the Poisoned, pt. 1: Incubus

 

_ There was a time when I was young _

_ A boy with bold ambitions _

_ There was a time when I could tell the crooked from the wicked one _

 

You were in your room, alone, for the 7th night in a row. Tears were escaping your eyes, your lips hot and swollen from the sobs. You felt cold, the shivers entering your spine like knives, despite the warm summer air. This pain devastated you so severely, despite your friends’ valiant efforts to comfort and distract you. 

 

You see, a week ago, you had the great pleasure of finding out that, after a great deal of silence from your significant other, you were blocked. There was no warning, no surefire way to know you did something wrong. You thought both of you were  _ fine.  _ Apparently, that was not the case. Your ex-lover decided that he no longer needed you, and once again, you felt the same pang of betrayal many before has lashed on you, scarring your soul. 

 

You fiddled with your phone. The temptation of keeping the entire album of pictures of your lover was overwhelming, but you also knew that keeping them would only prolong the pain. That’s the thing about you. You’re slow to let down your walls and latch onto people, but when you finally do let them down, you are as vulnerable as a newborn babe. And that’s exactly why you were inconsolable.

 

It’s been 4 years since the last relationship, before this latest one. That one was all  _ hell _ , and almost convinced you that you were better off swearing off marriage. Your friends, Aranea, Gladio, Noctis and Vers, among many others, knew about this situation. Aranea was actually the one who gladly dragged you out of that last trainwreck of emotions that was your relationship with Loqi Tummelt, so she knew what kind of emotional disaster you can be. She warned you not to get involved with your latest relationship. 

 

You didn’t listen.

 

And the bastard who broke your heart? None other than Ignis Scientia himself.

 

Of course, no one would actually believe you outside of your friendship circle, to people who you confide in. You couldn’t speak out without some kind of backlash, and you knew that if you came out with the information, the truth of the situation… well, you know that people may destroy the man you love, and others may try and destroy you, too. That was the problem of it all. As much as you want closure and a resolution, you know that it’s never going to happen.

 

In your hour of pain, in the dark of night, you released a hollow prayer out to the stars. 

 

“Whoever the fuck is listening, some god, some angel, a fucking ghost, I don’t care. Please let me feel wanted, needed,  _ useful.  _ Let me feel alive and loved.”

 

Little did you know, you had an audience to your cries.

 

_ There was a song that someone sung _

_ A hint of recognition _

_ There was a time I knew you well enough to know you won't be gone _

 

_ Come with me tonight _

 

_ Tell me how it feels to be alive _

 

The world around you was bright, vivid. The music playing was alluring, a melody that felt strange and yet so familiar. You knew that once again, you were dreaming of the same dream as the ones you had the past month or so. This time, the ball gown you wore glinted silver and violet in the pale candlelight. The jewelry you wore also matched, the silver of the metal adorned by the royal color of amethysts, the weight of which reminded you of being a highly esteemed guest in this gala. 

 

You walked with pride in your step as you reached the threshold of the grand ballroom. The beautiful manor was pristine and white as ever, the pale moonlight pouring in through the windows adding to the serene architecture of the mansion. All the guests turned when your name was announced, and made their deep bows and curtsies. They were all masked, so you wouldn’t recognize their faces, even if you wanted to. The only constant was the host of the ball.

 

He already waltzed down from his throne, a calm, predatory step trailing his path. The grace of it reminded you of a swan, despite his snow coeurl mask and outfit. It was silvery white, with black and violet embellishments. He decided to have you match this time, after all, it seems. His silvery hair flowed down past his jawline, soft and well kempt. In this dream, he was your prince, and you were the one he wished to court.

 

Once again, the music continued to flood the ballroom, and everyone danced, with both of you at the center of it. You were two halves of one graceful whole, constantly in movement, and so entranced with each other. Not once did you break contact, nor take a break, until it was time for the next part of the dream. The part where you were finally alone.

 

This time, something changed.

  
  


_ There was a time I had respect _

_ A name of reputation _

_ There was a time when I could watch myself without being disgraced _

 

_ Come with me tonight _

 

_ Let us find a place where we can hide _

 

Your dance partner took you out to the gardens, away from the ball’s haunting melody. The scene before you is just as beautiful, the flora expanding beyond the horizon glowing in the moonlight. Aside from the roses planted in this garden, you couldn’t recognize any of the ethereal life around you. 

 

Your faithful companion in these past few nights turned to you, at last meeting your gaze in this long walk.

 

“Thank you, for being my companion for these events. The company can be utterly dull during these times, and they try my patience. Though… it occurs to me that I never caught your name, my lady.”

 

“I am ____, my lord,” you reply, beaming up at this handsome gentleman before you. You never expected this change of events, much less that you would have the opportunity to converse with this mysterious, masked fellow. “Though, I do think the same applies to you.”

 

“Ah, but of course. Ravus Nox Fleuret, at your service.” He inclined his head gently, the movement of which allowed you to see that the color of his hair reached deep into the root, and was his natural hair color. 

 

“Ravus Nox Fleuret… An elegant name, for an elegant man.” You tasted the name on your lips, and decided firmly you loved how it rolled off your tongue. There was poetry to the name.  _ Devotion of nocturnal sword.  _ The man before you intrigued you greatly, but…

 

Your heart fell, as you remembered how this is how you fell for everyone else before him. 

 

The sorrow was painted on your face, the pain made clear to everyone but you, so you were caught by surprise when Ravus inclined your head to gaze into his eyes. He stroked with his thumb the tear that freely flowed from your eye, speaking in hushed tone. “Why do you cry?”

 

“You are wonderful, a dream come true, but… you are a dream all the same, and I may not have anyone like you be there for me in my life,” you said, the earnestness of your voice cementing that you believed you were unwanted, undesirable and easily thrown away. They were all the same, so why wouldn’t he be as well?

 

“Then perhaps… I may offer myself to you,” Ravus said, the same kind of earnestness made in his voice. 

 

“How?”

 

“Swear to me that you would not seek another, that you would be mine alone, to have and hold, and to nourish me in my time of need, and I swear to be all that you will ever need. I will be the one to dry your tears, to hold you close at night, and to make you feel alive. You will want for naught, so long as you would be my Queen,” Ravus proposed, his finger crooked under your chin, swaying you to hold his gaze.

 

You sought for answers in his eyes, and found only sincerity in them. If a man made of flesh and bone won’t satisfy you, perhaps one from the realm of dreams will. 

 

“I swear it.”

 

“Then you shall be mine, my sweet.”

 

He removed his mask to reveal a proud, straight nose, chiseled jaw, high cheekbones and mismatched eyes of sapphire and amethyst, to match beautifully shaped yet thin lips. A face of beauty, just like the rest of him. His face was formed into a soft smile, no teeth, but very prominent in his eyes and the soft tug of his lips, as he leaned down and gave the deepest, most passionate kiss you had ever felt in your entire life. It scorched your entire being, consumed you, and yet was the healing balm you needed your entire life. It was heady, addictive, and utterly delicious. You needed this more than you could even describe.

 

You could feel him leave your lips, trailing kisses down to your neck, before feeling the stinging sharpness of teeth marking your skin. You let out a wanton cry as he sucked on your skin, feeling him make a mark onto your neck, for all to see. You were his, for better or worse, and you would become his Queen.

 

_ Come into the light _

 

_ Let me show you how we stay alive _

 

When you awoke that morning, you felt utterly strange. For once, you were refreshed, powerful, and energetic. This is the first time you felt this light since your heart was broken. You decided that dream put a pep in your step, as you woke up ten minutes before your alarm, and left the bed with more grace than usual. 

 

You approached the bathroom, sealing the door and locking it behind you, before the image in the mirror stopped you in your tracks. You were… beautiful. Fuller lips, brighter eyes, refined skin. The blemishes and scars dotting the texture were all gone, and instead there was a healthy glow. You looked… perfect. And then, your gaze caught a new sight, dotting down your neck. You turned sideways and inclined your chin just so, gazing at the very same spot you were bitten during that dream.

Where the ethereal lord of your dreams bit you, was a crescent moon surrounded by seven stars with a splatter of blue and violet in the background.


	2. The Abduction

_ A fading paper sheet _

_ Once plain white and unmeaningly _

 

_ Love left a printed trace _

_ Of something that may never be alive again _

 

It was all but three days since your encounter that night. Three very long days. All you heard when you wandered through your house alone were the symphonies of the night. It was like you still dreamed, still swaying to the music. It painted clear hues of nocturnal fantasies, indigos, blues and violets bright. The mark on your neck still hasn’t faded, and it seems that every time you looked at it, the color deepened and became all the more permanent. 

 

You must be going mad. You probably just had a really drunk night and decided that it was a good idea to get a tattoo, and the drunken stupor and pain blocked out the memory and replaced it with some post-breakup fantasy.  Yeah, that’s a plausible explanation. After all, it isn’t like dream hickeys could give tattoos, right? Yeah. That’s definitely it. 

 

You stretched your fingers and toes as you sat up from your bed this morning. They still felt too long and agile, and you clawed them in the air to make the joints pop to life. You just trimmed your fingernails down 2 days ago, and already they have grown so quickly in length. You might be talking too many supplements, or maybe you’re just ovulating. Maybe. It has to be it. You’re just going to ovulate and then have your period, and this is all going back to normal. 

 

You hope. 

 

_ It fills my mind with heat _

_ I raise my hands against these shutting gates _

 

_ Opening clouds above me _

_ My raging wrath resounds into the heavens _

_ Walls within walls won't hold my mortal eyes from you  _

 

It was back to your daily routine for you. College was underway and you can’t keep thinking about all these crazed fantasies of yours. You made your way up the steps of the University of Eos’ gates, welcoming the familiar scenery. The trees here were centuries old, dotting around the campus in a vast expanse of shade and, soon, crunchy leaves of every color. You have been attending the university for some time, and that’s where you met your current retinue of friends. Well. Some of them are friends still. 

 

Lesson learned: Don’t date people you want to be friends with no matter what. Or involve yourself with people who live fucked up lives. Or people who just make you lose hope by making you feel lost and confused. Don’t even think about it. Just stay in your lane and league, and focus on your studies. You have a plethora of goals to complete, after all. You just hope said people aren’t around when you look a certain direction. Before you do, you stormed your ass towards the English department building, and made yourself focus on the classes you had to day. This is going smoothly.

 

Or so you thought.

 

Upon opening the door to the building, you ran into the last person you wanted to see. His hair was slightly disheveled, despite it being slicked back like usual. He wore a button down and jeans, black loafers matching his glasses, jacket and gloves. You knew if you stared into his face, you’ll find the same pockmarks from acne and green eyes that you came to love and associated with pain. Ignis.    
  


You couldn’t meet his gaze, couldn’t dare yourself to. You weren’t ready to see him, to face him, and all you wanted was to run. Steeling yourself, you ducked into the building and walked at a pace that was more like a jog. No. You are not going to do all that hard work you poured into forgetting and healing yourself. You won’t look at him. You won’t hear him. You won’t let him get to you. 

 

_ Wounds within wounds won't hold my mortal eyes from you _

_ Lies within lies won't hold my mortal tongue from speaking verity _

 

_ It fills my wits with blaze _

_ These holy men arriving in my cold cell  _

 

You were at an abandoned corner of the building now, devoid of any other human souls. The moment you confirmed this to be the case, you slumped your shoulders and took off your rucksack from your back. You allowed yourself to breathe, but those breaths turned into sobs. You thought you were over it. You thought you were better, that it didn’t hurt anymore. It still hurt. It hurts so bad and you want it to stop, for your heart to not be in pain anymore. 

 

You could barely react before you felt a hand on your shoulder, forcing you to turn around, and meet his green eyes head on. Ignis looked down on you with pity, like you were a chore. This was too much. He was too much. All the emotions, pain, and panic was rushing back into you, just like that very night. You can feel him about to inflict some word as a balm to his mental lashing, just to make you be receptive to the continued assault on you. He needs stop.

 

“Don’t!” You thrash away from his grasp, backing away. He was making steps towards you, trying to reach you again with his hands. You can’t make yourself look at his face, and you didn’t care. You wanted him to go away. He was the source of your pain right now and him trying to make things “better” will only fracture you further. You can’t. You can’t. You can’t! 

 

“____, please-” He started, before you heard a painful grunt sound, of which followed a slam into the wall and groaning. 

You looked up, to see who it was that tossed Ignis to the wall like a stuffed toy. A tall, imposing man with silver hair, white trench coat with black and violet accents decorating its form, and a gauntlet that took up the entirety of his left arm was what stood in the place of your ex. He was oddly familiar to you, like a distant memory come to life. It wasn’t until he spoke that you knew who it was, and your eyes became saucers as you realized he wasn’t a dream. 

 

_ Opening sky above me _

_ I wage a war for life beyond the heavens _

 

_ Hate within hate won't hold my mortal eyes from you  _

 

_ There's been no crime _

_ My words plain and unmeaningly _

_ I am innocent I swear I am _

_ And so I long of going back to be _

 

“Scientia, I thought you knew to stay away from my Queen, “ Ravus began. Queen. His Queen. This has got to be a hallucination, a dream. 

 

Ignis rose up from his place of impact, wiping the blood dribbling from his cut lip. “Your Queen? Ravus, you must be joking.” He cracked his neck back into place and adjusted his glasses, glaring into the eyes of the tall man before him. “This mortal was my ex, a plaything for me to momentarily enjoy, and you claim her as Queen? I would have thought someone as astute as yourself would choose one of our own as a mate and queen, not some waif who believes blindly in another.” 

 

“Silence!” Ravus grasped Ignis by the collar and lifted him. “Don’t be asinine, Scientia. You knew what kind of mortal she is, and you know better than to believe such trite words. She is much more than a plaything to enjoy, and you knew it.”

 

“STOP!” You yelled. This was getting out of hand and you weren’t going to get answers by standing by. “What do you mean ‘Queen?’ Who are you? What the hell is going on?” 

 

Ravus gazed into your eyes, held them for several heartbeats, before tossing Ignis to the ground carelessly. He held them still as he slowly made his way to you, taking small, cautious steps, before finally kneeling down at your feet. He held out his right hand to you, asking the silent question for yours. You studied his face, waiting for some kind of ulterior motive, before ultimately granting him your left. His gaze visibly softened when you did, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on your knuckles. 

 

“I do believe you remember our meetings, my lady ___.” His mismatched eyes and lips softened into a smile as his lips departed from your knuckles. “And of the agreement we made. You needed someone to protect you, and I answered. Was it not what you wanted?” 

You knew he spoke the truth. And so, you knew this was the question to ask. “Ravus, who are you really?” 

 

His smile saddened before rising to his feet, just as slow as when he walked. “My Queen, I am Ravus Nox Fleuret, King of Tenebrae and the Night Court. I hoped for a better opportunity to explain who I am, who  _ we _ are, but unfortunately this will not be the case. Your situation is compromised, and now another knows who you are and what you mean to me and my people. We must go.” 

 

“Go where?” you asked. 

 

“Home,” was the answer before you were lifted bridal style, rucksack as well, and abducted into the shady mists of the passage through the veil. 


	3. The Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT AHOY
> 
> Also, world building. Have fun, and be sure to clean yourself up after you nut.~

“Noctis,” called Ignis.

 

Noctis pulled himself out of his daytime reverie, looking to the source of the voice. “Yeah?”

 

“We must speak. The matter is urgent.” Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the bruise where Ravus’ fist met his jaw now turning bluish black. When Noctis zero’d in on the bruise, his eyes turned wide at the shock. “What happened?” He asked.

 

“You remember the mortal, ___, correct?” Ignis asked, hiding the bruise behind his fingers. 

 

“Yeah, I do. ____’s my friend and you broke her heart. Don’t tell me she punched you?” Noctis shook his head in disgust, which set not just his midnight black hair to sway, but the feathers that emerged from the lower parts of his scalp and wings to, as well. He knew Ignis was in the wrong for breaking your heart, for using you as he did, but it never really mattered how much he chewed out his advisor, not even if it strained their friendship. He was thick headed in his conviction, and nothing was going to change his mind about you. 

 

“As much as it would please you to hear so, no. I am afraid the matter is much worse than you anticipate,” said Ignis. He rubbed his temple in lack of amusement, while Noctis widened his eyes at Ignis’ words.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Ignis started, “that your friend was taken from the mortal realm.”

 

Noctis swallowed thickly. This could be bad. “By who?”

 

“Ravus.” 

 

~~~

 

How long ago, you wondered, was the first time you came to this place? It felt like a lifetime ago, when you still lived in the human world, heartbroken as you were. You noticed the nights getting longer every day, and instead of the twelve hours of daylight you would be accustomed to for the equinox, it has now become 6 hours of daylight. That was the way of the Night Court, where you now belong. 

 

You stretched your fingers reflexively against the moonlight casting down. Three months, now, you called Fenestala Manor home. Three months, and your college classes, your job, all of the things that tied you to human civilization, was gone. Of course, all of your tools, belongings, pets and so forth were brought here, so it wasn’t like you were stripped away from everything you loved.  It wasn’t also like they lived centuries behind, either, so you lived with all of the creature comforts like electricity, air conditioning, and toilets. It was just like a fantasy world based on your reality, so to speak. The calendar worked the same, so it was a familiar rhythm in time for you. The only difference was how the day cycles changed here. What did Ravus say the land he and his court ruled over was called..? Oh, right. Tenebrae. Tenebrae was home now, and you were more than happy to stay here. 

 

You stretched your arms and back reflexively, shuddering at the motion. Oh, right. You feel for the small spindles of ink and feathering on your back, rubbing soft circles on them. Ravus did say that, now that you were becoming more joined and you were slowly becoming fae, you’ll start growing wings and maybe other markings and animal parts. You just hoped it was nothing grotesque, like from a spider. He did assure you wouldn’t, since that wasn’t part of his court’s jurisdiction as far as animals go, but that still made you worry. Oh well, time’s a wastin. You shrugged on the dress on the mannequin for you, flowing white with violet accents, and finished getting yourself dressed.

 

Tonight, you would be debuting as Ravus’ betrothed to the court.

 

~~~

 

It was already three hours into the festivities, and your head was spinning from the names of dignitaries you had to remember. Luckily, Ravus was at your side the whole time, and everyone seemed to be in shock and awe over his demeanor the entire time. How different was he from usual? After all, his brows may be permanently twisted with an expression akin to constipation, but he still manages to keep a soft expression around his eyes and mouth. He couldn’t be that hard to please, can he? Ravus just gently cleared his throat and placed his hand over yours gently, and you looked to see how you were holding his bicep in a vice. 

 

“Sorry,” you mouthed sheepishly, slacking your grip. 

 

He merely ran a finger through your hair and chuckled. “Relax,” he spoke quietly. “They may not be human, but you’ll find that their emotions and level of understanding and kindness to be quite similar. You’re doing wonderfully, my love.” 

 

“They’re not… They don’t disapprove of my humanity, right?” you asked, terrified at the idea of lashing out at you. 

 

Ravus shook his head. “If they did, then they are not welcome here, I assure you. My court may be among the darker ones, but we have always been welcoming and friendly with humans over the centuries. Whether it was being their muse, a source of healing and comfort, or a strength to draw upon, my court and its people have always loved humans.” 

 

The admission made you relax, but now a new question formed in your head. “What do you mean by healing?”

 

Ravus smiled as you both made your way to the dining hall, gesturing at the portraits of women dotting the way. “Each of these women were, regardless if they were queens or not, healers of both the people of Eos, and the humans of Earth.” He points at one particular picture on the wall, of a woman in her forties with swan-like grace and the feathers around her cloak to match. Her hair was pale blonde with bright blue eyes, and a serene, gentle smile, making her the image of a well loved queen. “This one is a picture of my mother, Sylva Nox Fleuret. She was among the most loved and benevolent of all the queens of Eos, and it was because she fostered peace in the realm for so long and so effectively.” You watched as his face turned nostalgic and sad. 

 

“What happened to her?” you asked, and felt Ravus place a protective hand on your waist. He looked at you, scanning your face for something, before continuing. “She died. A war happened eons ago, when I was still young, and my arm was not so scarred as it was.” You could only stare at him sadly, before leaning your head against the metal gauntlet that obscured his scarred arm. Ravus stirred softly beneath your touch, before continuing on. “The war was eventually won, as you could tell, with our world becoming what you see now. We of Eos became legend, fictional, but ultimately fondly remembered of. My sister eventually married the King of Light, so I presume she is still well, in all the years I have not seen her. She is the current Oracle, but has yet to name an heir, or visit me in so long. I miss her dearly.” 

 

You looked to the picture again, imagining what his family must have been like, before all the tragedy. “What is your sister called?”

 

“Luna, after the moon.” You blinked in surprise as you know that name. 

 

“Luna? As in the Luna who lives with Noctis?” Ravus could only chuckle quietly as you stared at him in owlish wonder. “Yes, that one. I must admit, I was not fond of Noctis in so long, partially blaming him for what happened in the past. However, he proved himself over and over again, and eventually won my loyalty and trust. I am glad he is now my brother in law.” 

 

“I can’t believe it. I’ve known everyone for so long and- and they’re all this?” You could only hear a faint, affirming nod as you smacked your forehead with your palm.

 

“Come now, my love. Let us eat and drink to the incredulity, before you give yourself a headache.” 

 

You could only nod as you were lead further down to feast, wondering how much you were missing out in conversations. 

 

~~~

 

Maybe it was the drink that was making your head spin and your cheeks flushed. Or, perhaps, it was the sinfully delicious food you were eating that was sending you into ecstatic bliss. Or… maybe it was just how good Ravus smelt next to you that was making your face flushed and a fire stoked in your stomach. You couldn’t help but be intoxicated by the smell of him, how aside from the garden flowers and pine, there was this musky, earthy scent that grounded your thoughts and orbit around him. The last of the guests were long gone, both of you still dressed in your fancy attire, albeit shoes long kicked off, while you sat on the loveseat together in front of the fireplace. The warm intimacy of the room made you feel all the more safe, and the quiet of the night allowed for both of you to simply be in each other’s presence. Both of you spent the past few hours after the gathering was over to continue conversing about each other’s lives, before you both met, passing on embarrassing story after another, laughing at how silly things were. 

 

“I can’t believe Luna tricked you into doing that!” You were laughing so hard, tears brimmed from your eyes. 

 

“Well, Luna always was the more level headed sibling, so I suppose it comes with no surprise I trusted her when she told me to put that out for the world to see,” Ravus admitted bashfully. 

 

It only served to make you laugh harder, wheezing until you sounded out of breath. Ravus had enough, however, and playfully pulled you onto his lap, tickling your sides. You could only squirm as you continued to laugh hard at the situation, your body wiggling as it tried to get away. Ravus’ breath hitched, however, when your wiggling bum brushed against his crotch, causing a pleasing sensation that he had to suppress a moan. You blinked when you heard it, and stopped moving. Ravus stared back when he realized you heard him, and proceeded to cover his mouth. 

 

“I… apologies, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Ravus,” you started. “I should be the one apolo-”

 

“No, no, don’t worry. I mean, I just…” He bit his lip as his face flushed even further.

 

You planted a kiss on his lips, savoring the taste of them. This elicited a moan from the man you were alone with, prompting to wrap his arms around your waist. You stayed there, savoring one another, lapping, sucking and nibbling one another, until your lips were red and bruised from how utterly breathless you became. He inclines his forehead to press against yours, his flushed face growing hungry with need. His eyes searched yours, a silent admission that you were intoxicating him like he did you, and the question of if you were sure you wanted this, wanted him.

 

You nodded, utterly sure of what he was asking. “In the bedroom.” 

 

Ravus swallowed thickly. “Mine or yours, my queen?” 

 

You cupped his cheeks in your hands, laughing like he made a joke. “Ours.”

~~~

 

Ravus brought you into the master suite bridal style, his lips not leaving yours for a single second. He already brought the braiding in your head into an untangled, tousled mess, your hair cascading down your neck and shoulders. Meanwhile, your fingers were exploring and grabbing hold to his pale locks, wanting to shove his face even closer than they already were. Not like you could bring him closer than he has, anyway. 

 

He laid you on the bed, placing himself in between your legs, and continued his lips’ assault on your neck, eliciting moans from your throat. Kiss after kiss, he slowly nibbled and sucked on your skin, trailing little love marks that claimed you as his, and his alone. As he continues down to meet his lips with your bosom, his fingers were working themselves to unravel the lacing at the front, which kept your dress upright on your torso. Once it was unraveled, the strapless dress was pulled downward, until all but the underwear that guarded your crotch was discarded. When he saw you bare, he couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful your breasts were, tracing every single curve and beauty mark that dotted your body. 

 

You, on the other hand, made quick work to unbutton and shrug off his dress shirt and tie, the hunger in your eyes untamed. He grabbed your hand, however, and kept it steady, when you were about to reach to remove his gauntlet. He looked at you, nervous for what was underneath the metal. “I will warn you,” he said, “that what’s underneath may frighten you. The tissue has long been healed, but the scars… they are not quite lovely to look at, if at all. Are you sure..?”

 

“Ravus,” you chided. “I wouldn’t have accepted you, or moved to remove your gauntlet, if I was that shallow. I want to see all of you.”

 

Ravus nodded and began unbuckling and sheathing off the gauntlet. His arm as a whole was left behind, it was true, but the raised scars snaking up his arm looked painful, and parts of it still pulsed blue and purple with light. It was grotesque, but still beautiful to look at, and you couldn’t help but stare in awe as you brought his scarred fingers to your chest, resting the palm against your nipple. You shuddered at the temperature his skin gave off, and stared at him to continue. He smiled fondly and nodded, bringing his lips to suck on your other nipple.

 

You keened and arched your back at the pleasure he brought you. It felt so much better than all the other times you’ve had sex, and definitely better than your masturbated daydreams.Your cries and moans echoed the bedroom as Ravus took his sweet time to lavish your chest with affection, while also unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants and boxers. Once they were off, he slowly lowered himself so he would be eye level to your crotch. He brought his nose into the mound, sniffing the flesh beneath, before licking against the cloth. The moan you let out made him smirk, his mismatched eyes darkening with lust. He ripped your panties apart, ultimately leaving you bare once and for all, and made his tongue work against your folds and button. With how effective his tongue worked, darting and speeding around expertly around you, your hips lifted themselves into the air, trying to seek more stimulation, only to be pinned down once again by his scarred arm. The pleasure was winding you up like clockwork and you could feel your entrance start to contract and become ridged, seeking out something to grip around. Sensing this, Ravus pulled away, not wanting you to orgasm just yet.You whined at the loss, wishing he could have kept onwards, only for him to rest on his back, and pull you on top of him.

 

The way he held you above his cock reminded you that, as one of the fae, he had far more strength and stamina than the average man. You waited for him to impale you right there and then, but you quickly come to realize that he descended you, only to grind his cock against your folds. The bumpiness from his veins massaged into your already wet mound, causing more of your juices to leak and cover his length. The languid pumping lasted what you felt like was forever, before finally lifting you up once again, angling his cock towards your entrance, and slowly lowered you to meet him at the hilt. You let out a long, gasping moan as he filled you so completely, while realizing he was a lot thicker than you anticipated. ‘How did he pack such a fucking sausage inside his pants?’ was a question that crossed your mind, pleased as can be. 

 

He waited, though, staring at you with worried eyes. You stared back, realizing that the reason he hasn’t moved yet was because you needed to tell him it was okay to move. You smiled and nodded. Relief washed over him as he now slowly ground his hips against yours, working up a slow, steady pace. You gripped at what you could reach, his arms, his torso, the sheets, as he worked the pace faster and faster. Soon, the pacing reached a point where it hit you hard and fast against each pleasurable nook and cranny inside you, moan after moan falling out from your lips. Eventually, his head pressed against your sweet spot, making you cry out in need, your nails digging into his  chest and scratching him. This only sent him into a frenzy, as he began to work relentlessly against that spot. The pleasure became too much for both of you, as finally, one last pressing against that sweet spot made the cogs inside you uncoil, and your walls fluttering tightly against Ravus. At the same time, Ravus was crying out with you, his own coil releasing itself, rope after rope, inside you. 

 

The ecstasy was accompanied with the powerful buzz of electricity coursing through both of your bodies, the flow of magic, and each other’s souls reaching out and dancing upon each other, and the violent force of it charging into your spine as you cried out even louder. The inklike whorls and feathers emerged from your back, fully growing and spiraling outward, as fully fledged wings unfurled from the sheer force of power transferred to you, hastening the transformation process you were going through, as your eyes crossed and vision faded, both of you passing out from the mix of ecstasy, exhaustion, and sensory overload. You both laid there in each other’s arms, united not just in body, but in soul, too.

 

In that moment as well, the force of the exchange of energy rippled through all who were connected to the Night Court, as they were made aware of the birth of a new Queen. 

 


End file.
